Tears
by prettigurl7
Summary: HGDM. Hermione gets a letter from her father. Draco reads the letter. Hermione goes to a funeral. A midnight chat with Draco. Oneshot, DracoHermione


**Reposted!**

Hello everyone. Hope you guys all like my story!Its a Hermione/Draco story! Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry. The morning owl post justflew inand a envolope was dropped of in front of Hermione. He saw her open it, and her eyes fill with tears, but he didn't know why.

"N-n-nothing. Umm I'm gonna go up to my room. Bye," said Hermione looking worried. She grapped the note and her books and nearly ran out.

"What happened Harry," asked Ron, looking after Hermione as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"I don't know Ron, but she seemed kinda upset."

"She'll tell us eventually," said Ron, as he went back to his eating like nothing happened. Harry just stared at the doors Hermione just fled through, wondering what his best friend just recieved.

"Oh God, I can't believe this happened. Oh no. Why me? Why?" she asked herself. Hermione walked into the Heads common room passing the sofa's. She didn't see the Head Boy sitting on the couch watching her as she walked past him.

"What happened mudblood?" came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Huh? W-w-what are you d-doing here?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"This is my common room also, not just yours mudblood. So what happened?" he sneered.

"None of your business ferret face!"

"That's what you think," then Malfoy grapped Hermione hand as she tried to walk past him, then he spotted the letter in Hermione's hand. "What's that?"

"N-nothing." stuttered Hermione.

"Sure. It made you cry didn't it? It has to be something," he said as he grabbed it out of her hand and opened it, and he started to read it, his eyes scanning the paper.

"Malfoy give it back!" demanded Hermione.

"No," Draco was holding it above Hermione's petite frame. His eyes scanned the letter.

"Malfoy please don't read it," Hermione begged.

Malfoy looked at Hemrione and sneered at her as he let the letter flutter to the ground and he walked past Hermione and up to his room. Before he shut the door he looked at her tear stained face and sneered, "Oh poor little mudblood. Don't get the common room to dirty with your filth."

Hermione stared at the closed door, tears going down her face again. Wondering how someone can be so mean. She read the letter in her hand again, with its tearstained words, some drops from her father some from her.

**Hermione,**

**Sorry to tell you but your mother has died. You knew she was going to die soon. I'm just sorry it had to be so soon. Yesterday in the evening she passed away. Her funeral will be tomorrow at 6:00. I have already spoken to Professor Dumbledore and he has excused you from you from school. You will floo to the funeral and back. Once again I am sorry. So sorry.**

**Love always,**

**Your father**

When Hermione was done reading the letter she walked up to her room and fell into a dreamless slumber as soon as her head hit her bed. Unknowest to her, a certain Head Boy was watching her, knowing her pain and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Next Day-

"Hermione I am so sorry," said Ginny. She read the letter, and she knew her friend was going through a lot of pain.

"I'm fine Gin," said Hermione even though her eyes were filling with tears. Ginny saw this and gave her friend an even tighter hug, telling her she will always be there for her.

"When is the funeral?" she asked quietly.

"Today at 6:00 so I won't be here for dinner."

"Okay, and I am so sorry Hermione."

"Hermione!" came the voices of Harry and Ron. They took one look at her face and saw the pain in her eyes.

"We are so sor-!"

"We can't beli-!"

"Are you ok-!

"How are you doi-!"

"Hey guys hush!" said Ginny.

"Ya I am fine. I knew my mom was going to die soon." she said quietly trying to smile, but failing terribly, allowing more tears to stream down her face.

"Oh Hermione," said Harry as both Ron and Harry gave Hermione hugs.

"I miss her so much."

**Funeral**

"Louise Granger led a wonderful life. She was a kind person always ready to help someone." and on droned the preachers voice the whole time during the funeral. Hermione was sitting looking at her mothers casket, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. All she could think about was her mother, and how could her mother leave her. Then the funeral was over and her mothers casket was lowered into the ground, and Hermione, numb to reality, left back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was back at Hogwarts but she was wandering around, aimlessly, as she went outside into the darkness of the night and went by the lake and sat, watching the ripples of the water flow across the surface of the lake. She was lost in thought she didn't notice when someone came and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" came the voice of Malfoy.

"What do you want? Come to make fun of me?"

"No," said Malfoy looking at Hermione's face and seeing the dried tear trails and her red eyes.

"Then why else would you be here? All I am to you is a mudblood. A filthy mudbl-" Hermione started crying again, not being able to finish.

"I know how you feel."

"How?" she asked wiping her overflowing eyes.

"My mother passed away this summer. I am sorry for reading your letter."

"Your sorry? Sure sorry. Your read the letter and them call me a mudblood and treat me like scum. And your sorry," sneered Hermione.

"Yes I am. I know what its like to lose someone you love."

"You know how to love? Funny. The Great Malfoy loving someone."

"Yes I did love someone. My mother, the only family member I ever had that I could ever trust and talk to. She had faith in me. I loved my mother. And she loved me, she was the only one that loved me," Hermione turned to look at Malfoy's face, seeing his eyes filled with tears surprised her.

"Are you a death eater?" Hermione whispered.

"No," and the Malfoy.

"Prove it," He showed her his pale arm, not tattooed by that evil mark.

"My mother would not let me become a deatheater. She had faith in me that I could become something better."

"Your not. But I always thought...I mean...Well how you treated me, I always just thought you were, Draco. Sorry."

"What?"

"I am sor-."

"No, you said my name."

"Oh I did," Hermione then noticed she spoke his name, glad for the darkness so he couldn't see her blush. "I'm sorry Malfoy.

"Please, don't call me that. I don't want to be a Malfoy." then Draco took his hand and put it under Hermione's chin and forced her eyes to look into his.

Warm brown eyes met lifeless grey eyes.

"Hermione, I am truly sorry for your loss," then Draco's eyes opened up and life came into them, showing he was truly sorry.

"Thank-you," just then Hermione tears spilled and there were streaming down her cheeks.

"Its okay Hermione, its okay." Draco took Hermione and pulled her into his arms. Hermione's head layed on Draco's chest, her tears soaking his shirt. "Its okay Hermione."

Soon he felt Hermione breath even out and he knew she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her up to Hogwarts and back to her room. He dropped her off to her room.

Draco placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead and was about to close the door when he heard Hermione speak. Her voice quiet but her words loud.

"Draco, your mother isn't the only one who loves you."

* * *

There is the story. Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please review, I beg of you. If you wish to flame please let it be a helpful flame. Thank you everyone for reading the story! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
